If Thresh was too late
by chelsey.lawson.73
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction. A short one shot. This is a story of what would have happened if Thresh wasn't there to save Katniss at the feast. Enjoy.


**WARNING: This story may get a little graphic, no young readers please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of the characters in this story. No copyright infringement intended. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

**Clove's pov**

**There she is. Fire girl! The girl from district 12. I'm ready to kill her! I start running towards the cornucopia, knife in hand and once I'm about a metre away from her I aim and throw but she dodges it, then she shoots an arrow at me which hits my left arm. Luckily I throw with my right. I stop to pull out the arrow and get over the pain. Katniss grabs her bag and starts to run, but I'm ready with another knife. I throw it and it hits her forehead, she's practically blinded by her own blood but still tries to shoot an arrow. It misses.**

**Then I throw myself at her, using my knees to pin her shoulders to the ground. My weight holds her down. "Where's your boyfriend district 12, still hanging on?" I say in a teasing manner. I shoot her a feral grin, knowing that my comment annoyed her. "He's out there now hunting Cato. PEETA!" she screams but I stuff my fist down her windpipe, effectively cutting her off. I whip my head from side to side to see if Peeta really is there. No Peeta appears.**

"**Liar" I grin at her. "He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in some tree while you try to keep his heart going. What's in the pretty little backpack? That medicine for lover boy? Too bad he'll never get it." I open my jacket and Katniss widens her eyes at the sight of my array of knives. I carefully select one with a curved blade "I promised Cato if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show"**

**Katniss suddenly begins to struggle, trying to unseat me. But it's no use. I'm too heavy for her. "Forget it District 12! We're gonna kill you just like we did your pathetic little ally... what was her name again? The one who hopped around the trees? Rue? Well first Rue, then you. And then I think we'll let nature take care of lover boy, how does that sound? Now, where to start?" I carelessly wipe the blood off her face with my jacket sleeve and examine her face, deciding on the first cut. She tries to bite my hand but I pull her hair, forcing her head back down. "I think...I think we'll start with your mouth" I teasingly trace around her lips with the tip of the blade "yes. I don't think you'll have much use for your lips anymore. Wanna blow lover boy one last kiss?"She spits blood and saliva in my face "Alright then, let's get started!"I snap at her.**

**She gulps. Then I bring the knife to her face and make the first cut. Blood comes gushing out as I slice a chunk of her lips. Oh this feels good. Once her mouth is gone I make a start for her gums, extracting her teeth one by one. Her mouth fills with blood and I turn her head, not wanting her to drown in her own blood. I wanna be the one to finish her off. Then I go to her tongue, as I remove it her mouth refills with blood, she might bleed to death before I'm even finished with her. I hope not. I move the blade to her left cheek where I carve my name, I want all of district 12 to know that I, Clove Sevina, was the one who killed Katniss Everdeen the girl on fire. I move to her nose which I amputate within minutes. I look into her silvery grey eyes, trying to look emotionless but I can see the pain in them "I love these "I say pointing with my knife "I think I'll keep them"**

**Two tears trickle down her cheeks. I remove both eyes without hesitation and place them in my pocket. After more cutting and slicing I'm starting to get bored and 12 is still alive so I slice her throat open and rip out her tonsils. I go to the lake to wash off my knife, leaving Katniss to die slowly and painfully. About five minutes later a canon fires signalling that Katniss has died. I grab the bag with the food that me and Cato desperately need as a hovercraft comes to take away the corpse. My work here is done.**

**The End.**


End file.
